


L'histoire du ciel

by Cercle



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Western
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercle/pseuds/Cercle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Bertemu dengan Cielo sama saja dengan bertemu dengan malaikat kematian’ | “Cielo, dia muncul dan berhasil masuk setelah melumpuhkan penjaga di sisi barat.” | “Cliff, kali ini kita harus menangkapnya.” | Siapa sebenarnya Cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'histoire du ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon © Marvelous Interactive and © Natsume. Harvest Moon character design is © Marucome.
> 
> AU, OCs, OOC mendewa, Typo, EDY semeraut(?), sinetron-ish(?), Alur ngaco dan ngawur serta secepat kilat. Spam-Fic. Garbage-Fic. Trash-Fic. Scum-Fic. Junk-Fic.
> 
> Bagi yang tidak suka dengan karakter, genre atau dengan author ini. Saya memberi dua pilihan :  
> 1\. Harap tekan tombol 'back'  
> 2\. Silahkan tekan tanda [X] di sudut kanan atas layar monitor Anda.

Badai mengamuk, memporak-porandakan kota. Langit terlihat kosong karena bulan dan bintang yang bersembunyi di balik awan. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, seolah-olah ingin menerbangkan segala yang menghalanginya. Sambaran kilat dan petir yang menggelegar membuat suasana malam tersebut terasa mencekam.

Di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, terlihat sekitar puluhan orang berseragam polisi berjaga di setiap sudut. Tampak di dapur, seorang pria berusia 23 tahun duduk di kursi dekat perapian. Tangannya memegang sebuah koran. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tampak sibuk membaca sebuah artikel di koran tersebut.

Tak jauh dari pria berambut oranye itu, tampak seorang pria yang sedang bersandar di dinding ruangan itu. Mata berwarna coklat miliknya tampak memandang ke luar jendela, menatap ke langit, “ _Il fait mauvais temps aujourd’hui_ **[1]**.”

“Sudah beberapa hari ini sering terjadi badai,” wanita berbaju pelayan berwarna hitam dengan celemek berwarna putih tampak sibuk membuat minuman coklat, “sebagai seorang polisi, Anda pasti sulit bagi Anda bekerja di tengah badai seperti ini.”

Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum, “Ya. Tapi, ini adalah tugas kami untuk melindungi masyarakat.”

Si pelayan wanita memberikan secangkir coklat panas kepada pria berambut oranye, “Silahkan, Inspektur Gray.”

“Terima kasih,” Gray menaruh korannya dan mengambil cangkir dari pelayan itu.

“Tuan Cliff, apa Anda ingin meminum sesuatu?” tanya wanita itu pada pria berambut coklat.

“Tidak, terima kasih,” tolaknya sambil tersenyum.

Pintu dapur tiba-tiba terbuka, tampak pria tua berseragam polisi yang basah terkena air hujan. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tidak beraturan, “Maaf mengganggu, Inspektur.”

“Ada masalah apa, Mr. Murray?” tanya Gray dengan tegas dan menatap pria tua yang di hadapannya.

“Cielo—dia muncul dan berhasil masuk setelah melumpuhkan penjaga di sisi barat,” Murray menjawab.

Gray mengambil mantelnya yang berada di sudut ruangan lalu mengenakan mantel itu untuk menutupi kemeja putihnya. “Cliff, kali ini kita harus menangkapnya,” dia segera bergegas keluar dapur menuju ke dalam kediaman Barnes, orang yang diperintahkan untuk dilindunginya.

“Siap!” Cliff segera menyiapkan senjata yang akan digunakannya lalu menyusul atasannya.

* * *

Cielo, seorang pembunuh bayaran. Namanya sudah termasuk ke dalam daftar buruan kepolisian. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Wajahnya selalu ditutupi topeng putih berwarna putih yang sisi kirinya terukir gambar bunga mawar. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh mantel hitam berkerudung yang panjang. Semua orang di kota mengetahuinya, Cielo selalu berhasil membunuh dan tidak pernah membiarkan mangsanya lolos.

‘Bertemu dengan Cielo sama saja dengan bertemu dengan malaikat kematian’, kalimat itu menari-nari di pikiran pria tua saat di hadapannya kini berada seorang berjubah hitam yang mengenakan topeng. Keringat keluar dari permukaan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar. Dia perlahan melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh dinding ruangan kerjanya. Mata yang terlihat ketakutan itu memandang sosok yang sendari tadi diam di hadapannya. “ _Que désirez-vous, monsieur_? **[2]** ” tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Saat melihat Cielo, pria tua itu merasa tenggorokannya kering dan sesak.

Bukannya memberi jawaban Cielo mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke pria tua tersebut. “ _Je désire... ucciderti_ **[3]**.”

Door!

Peluru itu langsung menembus dada si pria tua. Darah terus mengalir dari luka yang terbuka itu. “Tolong...” ucapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan menghembuskan napas terakhir. Orang berjubah itu diam dan menatap datar pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Suara keras terdengar ketika pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka. Dua anggota kepolisian itu tampak terkejut memandang orang yang seharusnya dijaga sudah tewas dan sosok yang dikenali sebagai Cielo sudah berdiri di sana dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah pistol.

“Jangan bergerak!” perintah Gray sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah mangsanya. Cielo diam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. “Angkat tanganmu,” lanjut Gray tanpa merubah arah moncong pistolnya.

Cielo diam sejenak, matanya melirik ke langit-langit ruangan. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara tanpa melepaskan pistolnya.

Senyuman penuh kemenangan terpasang di wajah tampan pria berambut oranye itu, “Kali ini kau akan kutangkap, Cielo.”

Door!

Peluru kembali dimuntahkan dari pistol milik Cielo, kali ini targetnya adalah lampu yang terpasang di ruangan itu dan seketika itu membuat tempat itu menjadi gelap. Tidak lama terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari jendela. Sang pembunuh berhasil meloloskan diri dari polisi.

“Sial! Dia berhasil kabur,” gerutu inspektur muda itu yang gagal menangkap Cielo.

* * *

“Kerja yang bagus, Cielo.” Pria paruh baya berambut hitam berkata sambil bertepuk tangan.

Cielo berada di sebuah ruangan besar. Dinding yang dihiasi lukisan mewah dan didekorasi berbagai perabotan mahal.

Pria yang menjadi klien Cielo itu duduk di kursi di depan meja yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa dokumen dan alat tulis. “Tidak sia-sia aku meminta bantuanmu.” Ia tersenyum memandang buronan nomor satu kepolisian itu. Cielo hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah amplop yang cukup tebal dari dalam laci, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Cielo. “Ini bayaranmu,” diserahkannya amplop tersebut kepada si pembunuh.

Cielo tampak ragu mengambilnya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

“Cielo,” tepat sebelum pembunuh bayaran itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati daun pintu, kliennya itu memanggil namanya. “Aku punya satu lagi pekerjaan untukmu, namun bukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Anak buahku akan memberitahumu jika saatnya tiba.”

Cielo mengangguk pelan dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, jubah hitam yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berdiri di sebuah cermin yang cukup besar sehingga dapat merefleksikan seluruh tubuhnya, yang terdapat di salah satu kamar di apartemen miliknya.

Perlahan dia menyibakkan kerudungnya. Helaian rambut berwarna emas terlihat bersinar. Tangannya lalu menarik tali yang terikat di sekitar dadanya, melepaskan jubah hitam yang dipakainya. Kemudian dia memegang topeng yang dikenakannya dan perlahan melepaskan topeng putihnya. Terlihat wajah yang cantik, mata biru yang bulat dan besar, bulu mata yang lentik dan bibir yang mungil.

Wanita itu adalah sosok sebenarnya dari Cielo, sang pembunuh bayaran.

**_What’s next on L'histoire du ciel?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :
> 
> [1] Hari ini cuacanya tidak bagus.  
> [2] Apa yang Anda inginkan?  
> [3] Aku ingin... membunuhmu.
> 
> -  
> Errr... Berminat memberikan komentar dan kritik?
> 
> Terima kasih telah menggunjungi dan membaca fic ini.


End file.
